1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of measuring a temperature using the same.
2. Discussion
An organic light emitting display device including thin film transistors (TFTs) may be used in mobile devices, such as, for example, smart phones, digital cameras, camcorders, mobile data terminals, laptops, tablet personal computers (PCs), and flexible display devices, or may be implemented in any suitable electronic device, e.g., an appliance, computer, television, workstation, etc. Conventional organic light emitting display devices typically include a substrate upon which a first electrode, a second electrode, and one or more intermediate layers disposed between the first and second electrodes are disposed. It is noted that organic light emitting display devices usually enable relatively wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and relatively short response times. It is also noted that flexible displays may be fabricated as organic light emitting display devices. Further, driving voltages in conventional organic light emitting display devices may vary according to ambient temperature or climate conditions. In this manner, characteristics (e.g., display quality, power consumption, etc.) of an organic light emitting display device may be improved by optimizing (or otherwise adjusting) the driving voltage based on ambient temperature/climate conditions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.